


dreamscapes

by aserwq (orphan_account)



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M, Gen, lucy is only mentioned, this is how schroeder finds out he loves her btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aserwq
Summary: Schroeder can't quite tell between dreams and nightmares.
Relationships: Schroeder/Lucy van Pelt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	dreamscapes

When Schroeder slept, he dreamed of things that trod the line between beautiful and nightmarish, between everything he ever wanted and everything he scorned. He tossed and turned in his bed as his mind painted him the most vivid images.

Himself, older and taller, more accomplished, with a proper grand piano. Himself, standing by the school principal, getting congratulated on his excellent grades. Himself, younger and shorter, curled up in his mother's protective embrace. Himself, standing by his beaming father, the two of them looking _so_ similar. Himself, gazing at a portrait of Beethoven. Himself, with Lucy van Pelt in his arms and her lips against his -

That was what woke him. He shuddered as he lay in his bed, his entire body feeling very warm despite the fact that it was winter. He licked his dry, chapped lips as he gazed at the barrel-vault ceiling above him, his heart thudding in his chest. Why had Lucy van Pelt, of all the people he knew, featured in his dreams? And in such a manner, too?

Confusion twisted with something unfamiliar inside his chest, and Schroeder couldn't rid himself of it no matter what he did.


End file.
